Darkest Temptations
by nightbloodrose
Summary: Tsuki has no memory in feudal Japan but goes about her own business when Lord Kakashi of the North stays at the castle of his old friend Amaru's. As they continue to interact they see status has nothing to do with love or their darkest temptations AU K/OC
1. Chapter 1

(Night: this first half was revised by a friend of mines. I love her very much in a friend way of course she's the best!!)

"Good job, boy" ,The gruff, raspy voice applauded the young figure.

The creature simply nodded.

The gruff voice continued onward, "Your reward will be... Hmm… death."

The figure slanted its eyes at the one who possessed the voice as fifteen more people glided in surrounding the figure. The gruff voice laughed a glass shattering, wicked laugh then the possessor of the voice left the men to kill.  
The figure's aqua-colored eyes scanned each man describing to itself the six foot tall men in red, tight-fitting outfits; also, they had dark red ski masks and were very muscular. The figure being an assassin, noted every movement. It could fight other assassins well, so it presented no problems, even if ten of them were devil's dogs otherwise known as demons.  
The five foot three inch assassin grabbed the ochre-gold blade from the back of the loose buttoned black trench coat. The assassin swung it through the air, flashing the beautiful amber and amethyst jewels on the hilt. Lightning struck the sword, and it became a rod that would strike anything within a single foot of the creature. Two men, the most uneducated and foolish, tried to get close to the assassin. The lightning struck their skulls, causing an outburst of screams. Their innards became opposite and flowed out. They didn't have the sight (Night: because of the lightning) to see the sword.

"I don't have time for fools and jesters" ,the sword sliced air and flesh, the aqua eyes turning mad with murderous intent. "Just your master."

The men saw the eyes and turned running in fear.

"And so now think you can run? I'll try to work out my schedule for you. You first."

The assassin tapped the heel of its shoe lightly. A shadow formed. The assassin's sword was put away. The shadow reached out and grabbed the closest demon, dragging it to the assassin. The demon screeched and its throat burned from the shadow's hand. Its mask was snatched up by the assassin.  
The face was repulsive, fish like with blue-green scales and tiny black eyes full of fear, it over flowed.

"Where has your boss gone, demon?"  
The assassin was purely annoyed; an easy fight always did that.

The demon trembled. "I-I-I don't know."

The assassin frowned. "Sorry-okay not really- but that's not the answer I'm looking for."

The assassin was young, but wise; the lies in the demon's eyes showed like black on white. The assassin took out the sword again and jabbed it into the shoulder of the demon. A semicircle occurred as the blade turned. (Night: ha!! That rhymes! Sort of) Screeches blotted out the silence.

"Ready to talk?"

The demon nodded and cried out, "He lives…in a mansion...not far…I'll show you the way..."

His voice was cutting on and off from the pain.  
A vicious smirk formed on TA's (Night: short for The Assassin) face.

"You might be of some use, I believe."

It whimpered as the shadow set him down roughly. TA ordered for the demon to lead.

(Night: That's all my friend wrote the rest is mine) The demon scrambled to his feet and began to march hurriedly as TA kept up with swift steps.  
Rain started to pour from the unrequited heavens when they came to a huge grand white mansion from the sounds of it a classy party was going on inside.

"Thanks," TA murmured to the demon.

The demon nodded nervously eyes stricken with fear.

TA sighed, then replied to his anticipation, "You may go, demon."

He ran away going through the forest by the side of the house as TA slipped into the shadows. Carefully, TA slipped into a second story window trying to sense exactly where the gruff voiced man was. From her detection skills he was on the bottom floor surrounded by equally ignorant humans. TA smirked.  
'I will get my payment for stealing that dang artifact! 'Slowly TA sunk into the wall becoming a shadow slinking around the halls till they found a room with proper attire for a fancy party changing quickly, then brushed their curly black hair moving bangs out of their very light brown face. Once ready and satisfied with their appearance TA used the shadows to get downstairs without anyone noticing. As TA walked closer to the man with the exact same gruff voice bragging to the people around him many of the opposite gender looked TA up and down smiling or smirking flirtatiously. TA inwardly cringed. 'Baka ningenteki'(Night: meaning stupid humans) TA saw the man showing off the one and only rare purple ruby-that TA stole for him-to some women. TA felt an anime vein in the forehead area.

TA cleared their throat and greeted the groups curious stares," Good evening, my names Taylor it's a pleasure."

The man with the gruff voice replied, "Hello My name is Akito Haruno. Don't mind them I believe I rather talk to an educated being like you."

'Too bad your not'

"Lets talk business, then Mr.Haruno."

He smirked arrogantly, "Of course..."

Taylor walked off hearing murmurs behind them with Haruno following quickly. They were under the shadow of the stairs.

"Mr.Haruno" ,'Taylor' murmured putting slim muscular arms around his neck tightly and whispered in his ear, "I want my money from our agreement tonight."

Haruno stiffened as his heart raced in disbelieve and fear, "T-T-The assassin..."

'Taylor's' lips curved sadistically, "yes."

"Y-You're a-"

'Taylor' slipped her sword from a vortex in the wall as the lights went out and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Yep," 'Taylor' replied lightly like his bleeding body wasn't unnatural, "I'm a girl. Surprised?"

He groaned and went limp.

Dead.

She dragged him through the wall becoming shadow, and then dropped him in the forest burning his body swiftly not forgetting to take the ruby with her. She cleaned off her tight black dress and snuck back into collect her 'payment'. She found a room with a vault in it behind a photo of a blonde woman. After emptying the vault of precious jewels and over a trillion dollars. She made a vortex to her hideout deep in the mountains throwing in the jewels and money before slipping the purple ruby into her sheath with the sword. She fled swiftly into the shadows.  
All went black.  
End Dream

Young Tsuki woke up with a start as sweat beaded down her forehead. She took in a ragged breath and fluttered her dark as night feather-like eyelashes and searched the overcoming darkness with her big expressive empty aqua eyes. Once she found nothing out of the ordinary her heart slowed to its normal pace and her breaths became regular as she relaxed from her alert state to her everyday meek composure. Tsuki licked her cracked full pink lips. Staying in the maids quarters for seven weeks without food, water, or a latrine caused lots of discomfort in her but she couldn't help being unconscious from a fever that made her bedridden for over a month. Tsuki slipped out of her small cot and stepped gently over the bodies of the women and children. Going through the basket of cloths, kimonos, and other dressings she chose a pair of black shorts that reach her mid-calf and fit tightly around her waist just below her belly showing off her silver belly ring. She also chose a no sleeve black shirt that had a v-cut up to the bottom of her chest and black bandage material used to keep her chest looking smaller. Tsuki some knee high boots most of the males in the castle wore. She gathered all the clothes together and went to find the hot springs out back so she could relax and wash. Holding her dressings in a basket woven from bark of a special tree, Tsuki tiptoed down the winding stairs and out the backdoor to be greeted by the warm vapors of the maids' hot spring. Tsuki set the basket on a rock close by and meekly undressed out of her short pale white kimono and undergarments(Night: well just make 'undergarments' mean 'bandages' for now) careful not to be seen, then quickly submerged as high as her slender neck into the water. Her long tightly-curled black hair hit the bottom even her feet could not. The dark brown streaks in her hair made her hair seem deeper. Her bangs constantly fell into her aqua eyes. Tsuki washed with vanilla alloys she found long ago. She whistled a sweet soft tune to call her pet fox Lola. A bluish-silver fox no bigger than a cat with ruby red eyes came out of a near by tree and approached Tsuki swinging her seven silver tails behind her.

\Hello, love\ Lola spoke to Tsuki cheerfully.

\Hey, Lola. How have you been?\  
(Night: It's been two months since they last talked. Why? You'll see.)Tsuki spoke with a ghost of a smile.

\Good, good. Considering Kahyun wouldn't stop talking about wanting to see you again.\

Lola's and Tsuki's facial expression looked like this '--.

\That promiscuous fox!\ Tsuki's…. 'voice' sounded extremely annoyed at the thought of the perverted fox demon, Kahyun wanting to see her.  
A foxish giggle came from Lola as she jumped on Tsuki's head. Tsuki soaked in the steaming water and washed her hair that wasn't under Lola.

\But seriously you should actually consider him an option for a mate\ Lola spoke in a serious motherly tone to Tsuki.  
Tsuki growled softly and pulled Lola under water with her. She came back up with a wet Lola clinging to her head.

Tsuki went into a small fit of giggles as Lola grumbled on top of a rock shaking off the water. After dressing, Tsuki found her special box hidden in a nearby tree. The box was brown with green gems encrusted in the edges and the writing on it Tsukiakari Himora. Her name. The only thing about her past she knows.

Upon opening the box she saw her two special hair chopsticks. Black with a pale pearl dragon on it and two diamonds round cut stuck on the end. Darkly beautiful, but still extremely beautiful. She picked up an adorable pale white flowered hair comb and combed out her wet tangled web of hair, then carefully put in the chopsticks. Hr hair was stilled in a bun with the chopsticks and the rest of her draping hair falling in a sort of low ponytail. With this style her hair only came to her small ankles instead of draping a few inches behind her. She put the comb away and dashed a creamy pink on her full lips.

She set her special box in the tree and looked in the pool to see her reflection. Her face was average to her even though her friends say her face is gorgeous along with her hour glass figure. Her caramel skin is unlike anyone's in the feudal era of Japan. She frowned; everything about her is unlike everything in Japan.

\Smile. Your _way_ too pretty to be frowning\ Lola said suddenly.

Tsuki jumped in surprise and furrowed her eyebrows.

\I guess\ Tsuki replied unsure of how to respond getting up to head back to the castle as Lola traveled back to the forest.

When Tsuki opened the door to the back everyone seemed to be in a state of upheaval running around like chickens with their heads cut off. She saw Rei, a neko(Night: cat) demon, and stopped her to find out what the crisis was.

"What's going on Rei-chan?" Tsuki asked in a calm, sweet, shy voice colored with concern.

Rei's golden cat ears twitched and she replied, "Princess Yuki can't find her new baby blue comb!"

Tsuki resisted the great desire to roll her eyes.

Rei noticed and clarified, "Lord Kakashi is coming-you know Lord of the North- anyway he's having a meeting with Lord Amaru in about... an hour!"

Tsuki thought for a minute...

"Last time I saw it..," Tsuki snapped her fingers remembering, "It was in her silver box in her mom's dresser."

Rei's silver eyes brightened and she hugged Tsuki tightly cutting off her air.  
"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!"

Tsuki tried to breath, then chocked out, "C-can't breathe…"

Rei sweat dropped and let go making Tsuki fall backwards on the floor.

"Sorry, Tsuki-chan! Well… I got to go, bye!"

In an instant she was gone as Tsuki took in deep breaths slowly and relaxed herself slowly. Tsuki got up rubbing her sore head.  
'Man that hurts no more sugar for Rei this month.'


	2. Chapter 2

After getting rid of her headache, Tsuki went to the front yard instead of going out back again. She found a tall white sakura tree that grazed against the sky. She sat on a top branch and took her flute out of her left boot (Tsuki: she took it before she put her box in the tree). It's a golden flute with two lines of crushed sapphires on both sides. She played the flute softly, closing her eyes. This song she played reminded her of a tune a mother would play to calm her child. She always hoped her mother taught her this song. Song it to her. Used it to calm her. She wondered what her mom looked like. Exactly like her? Or did she resemble her dad more? A lone tear came from Tsuki's eye. Did they abandon her? Did they not want her? If so what did she do? Why did they not want her? Was she too ugly? Too weak?

Tsuki had no powers, no heritage, no parents, and no homeland. She knew not where she came from. Maybe the Southern lands ruled by Lady Ino Hatake, The North ruled by Lord Kakashi, Ino's brother, The Eastern Land ruled by Lady Hinata Hyuga, or The West ruled by Lord Amaru Miniamano, where she now lived.

Tsuki stopped playing the soft melody when she heard a male's cold voice, "Tsuki Himora, get your butt in here and dressed before Lord Kakashi comes!!"

Tsuki groaned as she trudged back to the castle to be met with a scowling Gaara. His teal eyes had a slight ferocity to them. His fiery red hair was actually combed for once and in a neat ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a suit of silver armor that set off his eyes quite nicely. "Did you wash?" Gaara's voice was so cold and serious that Tsuki sunk back some, whimpering.

"Y-yes."

Gaara's ferocity left his eyes as he sighed then closed his eyes,"...Sumimasen (Tsuki: that means sorry), Tsuki... I didn't mean to scare you, Kay?"

Tsuki had a ghost of a smile on her face when she nodded softly and looked at Gaara fondly, "Of course, Gaara-kun. You are... like a brother to me in every way that counts."

Gaara smiled softly at the young girl and thought, 'So mature and sweet for a girl with such beauty. Plus she's an intelligent young woman...Interesting...'

"Still, go get dressed in a kimono," Gaara softly chuckled as Tsuki groaned and made a face of disapproval, similar to pouting," Lord Amaru said everyone has to look their best while Lord Kakashi is visiting."

Tsuki pouted a bit and felt some anger that her shyness wouldn't let her show, "How long, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara smirked and replied calmly, "About 2 months."

Tsuki whined and fell back on the ground with her feet in the air before they joined her.

Gaara was struggling to contain his laughter that only Tsuki could cause, "Get up, Tsuki-chan ... Rei's helping you get dressed."

'I hate kimonos! Especially the white ones they always drape to the floor.'

Tsuki grumbled and marched past Gaara in an angry mood. Gaara merely shook his head and went to train the troops. As soon as Tsuki came in the door someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her up the stairs before pushing her into a room full of materials for the maids to use.

"Why did you bring me here, Rei-chan?"

Rei smiled brightly at her younger friend, "I made you a beautiful kimono, it'll be so beautiful people will compare you only to Princess Yuki herself!"

Tsuki went to protest, but before she could Rei gave her a pleading puppy-dog, err, kitty-cat look, "Please! You'll look so prettiful! I bet you can get back at Yuki-hime (Tsuki: '-hime' is a suffix at the end of a girl's name meaning princess) for whipping you for no reason at all!"

Tsuki sighed.'Yeah but at what cause?'

Tsuki looked at Rei.'Rei did make it especially for me...'

"Fine…"

Rei dropped the pout look and seemed satisfied.

"Lets get you dressed, sweetie," Rei said in her sweet voice taking her to the back room.

30 minutes later, Tsuki was dressed in a long flowing white kimono decorated with black sakura flowers, a black hem, and black obi. Her sandals a mix of black and white. The straps a docile white. Her hair was still had a bun in it, but the chopsticks were white with black pearls on one end and sakura flowers carved and painted on each. Her lips were coated with a pearly pink and her eyelids with a darker pink. (Tsuki: I know what you're gonna ask why pink. Because its one of my favorite colors and barely anywhere in my stories!!)

"So beautiful, Tsuki-san…" Rei had stars in her eyes.

Looking into the mirrors she could tell the kimono hugged her curves nicely.

"Thank you...Thank you so much, Rei-chan..." Tsuki felt tears in her eyes no one has ever showed her such kindness.

Rei hugged her tightly, "You're welcome!"

Rei quickly let go and spun in her simple pink kimono with blue flowers, sash, and hem. Her shoulder length blond hair shimmered.

"Let's go Ladies," Rei's older friend Anko commanded from downstairs.

They all hustled downstairs to see Lord Amaru, Princess Yuki, Lady Shizune, and a stranger, who Tsuki guessed to be Lord Kakashi.(Tsuki:They really can't see Lord Kakashi yet or my surprise guest) Lord Amaru has a warm, strong, enduring voice and warm caramel eyes. His hair, a healthy blond, comes to his shoulders in thick curls. His face held a wholesome smile toward his guests. Lord Amaru's facial features are soft, warm, and handsome. He was dressed in a royal blue male kimono with white trimmings, his shoes the same blue. Lady Shizune laughed lightly in a ladylike fashion the soft sound echoed through the hall. Lady Shizune had black hair to her mid-back that was bone-straight down the back of her red kimono with black shooting stars, obi, and hem. Her pale skin was dressed with red lipstick. Their daughter, by marriage, has a … bubbly personality and sickeningly sweet voice. Her beautiful blond hair waist length and wavy. Her giggling eyes are that of her mother's. Her nose slightly upturned and her attitude selfish. She wore a dark blue kimono decorated with yellow windmills. Yuki-hime is truly the beauty of the West. Her obi was yellow and tight around her small waist the kimono stopping at the middle of her lower legs. Rei and Tsuki slowly walked up to The Royals with the other maids.

"My liege," The maids announced in unison.

The group of Royals looked at the maids before Lord Amaru spoke, "I'd like you all to respect Lord Kakashi while he is visiting and introduce yourselves to him and his friend, Kahyun."

Tsuki groaned softly and Rei's ears twitched. Rei actually _liked_ to hear from Kahyun they're sort of like brother and sister. The girls started roll call in sweet flirty voices going right up to them. Once it was Rei's turn, she basically skipped up to the two men.

"Hello, Lord Kakashi. My name is Rei Lee."

Tsuki couldn't't see over the tall dog-eared girl in front of her. But she knew for a fact Kahyun's face was angelic and handsome with distinctive baby blue eyes and mid-back silver hair.

"My, my," Kahyun said directly to Rei, "I see you're still working here…Is little Tsuki here as well?"

Tsuki could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah her turn's next!" Rei came back smiling brightly, "Go, Tsuki-san."

Tsuki sighed but walked before the Royals. Tsuki bowed low and said in a meek small voice, "Hello Lord Kakashi and Kahyun-sama (it's a way of showing respect like san but more). My name is-"

"Tsukiakari Himora," Kahyun interrupted.

She looked up at the 7' foot tall man dressed in all black. Kahyun smirked down at the girl he was determined to have as his own. (Tsuki: foxes are very territorial) Kahyun grabbed her hands to make her stand and look into his playful eyes.

"It's nice to see you again," Kahyun cooed softly and kissed her finger tips making Tsuki blush over the bridge of her nose.

Tsuki pulled her hands from his grip and grumbled, "Yeah you too."

Tsuki glanced at Lord Kakashi, her aqua eyes filled with surprise and amazement. He was handsome. No, amazing. No, no absolutely stunning!

His skin was a creamy pale and he had angular facial features. His eyes a dark gray almost black and his silver hair fell to his mid-back. His clothing was a white male kimono-it fit his 7' 7" slender form smoothly- and white shoes. His dog ears sat promptly and proudly on his head. His eyes were cold and emotionless. Tsuki looked away before she became captive by this man-err-demon. Tsuki bowed again going back to her spot as women continued, but Lord Kakashi didn't speak a word.

#Skip to dinner# (Tsuki: yes I'm very lazy! XD)

Tsuki was busy cooking and preparing the meal, but she could still hear the other maids rambling on and on about how handsome Lord Kakashi is, how they want to marry him, but none of them spoke a word about how cold he is! Earlier today, while Tsuki was scrubbing castle floors in an old pair of shorts and short top Lord Kakashi came that way looking for his room she guessed since it was the top, or 3rd , floor of the castle reserved for guests and Royals. He paused right in front of her and she asked politely what he wanted and then in a handsome, cold, emotionless voice he **commanded **her to take him to his room immediately, he called her onna (Tsuki: it means woman) so she imagined he didn't listen during the introductions. She was respectful the whole time, but he's either shy or feels superior to others because he sure is intimidating to be near. Tsuki shivered at the thought of his cold honey eyes. Tsuki finished cooking and heard Rei bang the golden gong signaling it was time to bring in the food. Three of the prettiest girls in the castle helped carry in the foods for the table. Silently and with grins the three girls wiggled their hips as they sauntered to the table except Tsuki, who walked lightly with her head down wearing the kimono Rei gave her again. As she set a plate down in front of Lord Kakashi then Yuki-hime.

"Dirty vermin," Yuki-hime whispered as Tsuki set down her down her plate.

Tsuki's eyes became slightly sad. 'Why is the princess always so mean to me?'

Tsuki backed away in a bowing position to the wall, and then stood with a pitcher of red whine in her hands. Lord Kakashi raised his glass by his head signaling he wanted more to drink.

Tsuki scurried over to his right side (Tsuki: away from Yuki) and poured 'till he said quietly, "That's enough, onna."

Tsuki stopped, but felt a gaze analyzing her intently. Turning to Lord Kakashi…she could've sworn he was looking at her, but he was in a conversation with Lord Amaru. Tsuki went back to her wall and listened closely to their conversation.

"Kakashi if we are to unite our lands I see no reason for you not to marry and mate my daughter. Is she not good enough for you?" Lord Amaru spoke seriously with slight disappointment.

"Hn," Lord Kakashi replied, "I don't need or want a mate, Amaru."

'They must be friends.'

"But Kakashi you promised-"

"I promised to look after your children, Amaru," Lord Kakashi interrupted, "Not mate with them."

Tsuki was surprised she had thought every man with a heart and over 16 would love to marry Princess Yuki.

Lord Amaru sighed then turned to Tsuki and complimented out of the blue. "Excellent cooking, Tsuki."

Tsuki looked at him fondly and smiled in a ghostly way, "Domo Arigatou, Amaru-sama." Her voice was faint as usual but beautiful and heavenly.

Amaru smiled back and went back to his conversation with Lord Kakashi.

Yuki, of course tried to help by smiling up at Kakashi, but he ignored her as Amaru and him continued their light argument over him marrying Yuki. About halfway through dinner Lord Amaru finally gave up on the subject and talked about old times when they were so ambitious and contemplating. To Tsuki Lord Kakashi seemed to still be like that, Lord Amaru voiced her thoughts clearly, but Lord Kakashi answered with his 'hn' and continued eating. When it was time to put down the deserts, the girls rushed in the kitchen and picked up the over-sized plates of deserts. Tsuki picked up a big bowl of rice pudding (Tsuki: Yuki's favorite. She only picked it up because it was the last bowl there. Most girls in the castle avoid contact with Yuki.) and followed the girls back into the dining room. Tsuki set the plate in between Yuki and Lord Kakashi.

"Take your sleeve off Lord Kakashi, vermin!" Princess Yuki hissed by her ear.

Tsuki looked toward Lord Kakashi to see her sleeve on his shoulder.

Tsuki gasped, jumped back some in shock of her own stupidity, and then started to bow repeatedly and apologize, "sumimasen, Lord Kakashi. sumimasen, sumimasen."

He raised his hand signaling her to stop talking and spoke, "Its all right onna just go back to your spot."

Tsuki looked at him with respect and gratitude the reverted her gaze to the floor and backed away to the wall. She noticed his hands were sort of thin and his fingers were long and elegant. His nails were a slight silver-white with a purplish shine.

'What am I doing?!'

Tsuki caught herself again from becoming captivated by him.

'The faster 2 months go by the better.'

Tsuki's stomach growled and all attention shifted to her. Tsuki groaned with a sweat drop.

'Why, oh, why didn't I eat breakfast?'

Tsuki laughed nervously holding her stomach as her stomach groaned in starvation.

Lord Amaru frowned and said, "Tsuki did you not eat breakfast?"

Tsuki looked at him with a frown and shook her head.

He sighed, "You were out for over a month from your injuries and you still haven't eaten, He snapped his fingers calling Sakura with a bowl of craw fish sushi, Tsuki's favorite food, "Gaara told me you were out front in the sakura tree garden instead of at breakfast this morning. Tsuki I'll give you a break and let you eat now, but promise you'll do some things for me tomorrow, all right?"

Tsuki licked her lips and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Amaru smiled as Tsuki took the bowl from Sakura, sat down Indian style, and ate with chopsticks; looking distinctly childish and extremely delighted. After dessert everyone started to go to bed excusing themselves promptly and respectfully except Lord Kakashi who simply said 'Goodnight' glancing at Tsuki before going out the door and upstairs. Tsuki waited patiently licking her fingers as everyone left. Gaara stayed behind causing her to shoot him a questioning look.

Gaara smirked the replied, "I'm going to help you girls pick up …that all right?"

The girls looked at him in appreciation as he took 10 bowls -including Tsuki's- in one trip to the kitchen. The girls cleaned up and chattered again about the Lord of the North.

"I'd make the best bride," Kurenai boasted over them, "I have more …_experience _than all you girls put TOGETHER!"

Tsuki cringed at the words; she was a bit naïve on the subject, but knew _that _word meant how many times they well…did 'it'.

"I doubt he's looking for a sl#t Kurenai!" Tenten declared her pale face held a dominant smirk.

Kurenai's pretty peach face flared with anger as almost everyone in the room laughed. Kurenai and Tenten argued as we put up and washed dishes along with Gaara, who looked slightly amused.

"Is this the only thing you girls do?" Gaara whispered to Tsuki as they went upstairs for bed.

"I guess," Tsuki shrugged.

"TSUKI-CHAN!!" Rei's voice sounded from upstairs.

Gaara glanced at her. "It's all right. Go to bed, I'll be fine."

Gaara nodded and left to his room down the right side of the hall. Tsuki whispered, "Goodnight Gaara-kun."

He turned his head to smile brightly at her before heading to his room with a small wave.

'His sweet side is so, well, sweet' Tsuki smiled and headed up the stairs to the 3rd floor. 'If only he let it out around more than just me.'

She glanced around till her eyes found Kahyun and Rei in the hall laughing and talking. Tsuki headed towards them as softly as the night's air.

Kahyun's ear twitched and he turned and smiled seductively at Tsuki as his tail started to wag in excitement, "Hello, Tsukiakari. How are you?" His voice was seductive and enticing.

Tsuki involuntary blushed on the bridge of her nose. "Uh… H-hey…"

Kahyun leaned against the wall basically drinking in the sight of the young woman that he kept trying to seduce, but only one who ignored him or was too naïve to catch his drift.

"Did you come down here just to see _me_?" His eyes darting across her outfit noticing how snug the material fit her sultry, perfect curves.

"Rei called," Tsuki grumbled as his blue eyes examined her more.

* * *

Okay sorry this one is soo short I kinda just rushed since it's allready written...mostly. Any way the next one will be longer and... interesting to say the least. winks stay tune devoted readers!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully, Rei sensed her discomfort with the fox's stares.

"Tsuki-chan!" Rei exclaimed.

Kahyun grudgingly tore his gaze from Tsuki's figure. Tsuki and Kahyun intently watched the neko. Rei took a sack off her back and dug through it till she found a silver male kimono with purple hems and sash. The material looked silky and expensive.

Kahyun examined the fine male kimono then smirked, "Is that mine, Rei-chan?"

Rei giggled, "No it's Lord Kakashi's."

Kahyun grumbled.

"But I don't know where his room is."

Tsuki thought about taking it to him and decided it should be simple enough. Shrugging Tsuki said casually, "I can take it for you, Rei-chan."

Rei's golden ears perked up some in slight interest. The look on her face was expecting. Tsuki- deciding to ignore the look- just took the kimono gingerly and walked to the room after waving good night to Kahyun and Rei. Tsuki found Lord Kakashi's room near the end of the hall. The door was a slide door like most in the castle.

Tsuki knocked and heard a cold, spine tingling voice said, "Come in, onna."

Tsuki opened the door slowly to see Lord Kakashi behind a desk near a window deep in a book.

'Wow his room's nearly as big as Lord Amaru's'

Tsuki admired the glossy silver walls and black bed spread along with the gentle lilac smell of the room. Tsuki held out the kimono for him.

He looked up and examined it quickly before said quietly, "Set it on the bed onna."

Tsuki gently put it on the bed making sure no wrinkles were in it.

"Leave onna," Lord Kakashi commanded loudly Tsuki spent almost 15 minutes 'fixing' the kimono as she got lost in the sweet lilac smell.

Tsuki sighed deeply and bowed before leaving the room. As soon as she walked down the hall the lilac smell disappeared quickly.

* * *

Sorry it's so short again but i'm sick and don't feel like doing much of anything...sneezes Ugh...I hate this...

Have a GREAT day readers and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

In the maid quarters Tsuki changed into her black shirts and shirt. She snatched her flute securing it in her black boots again. She shuck out the front door as the sun sunk below the horizon slowly. She began to play a new tune; one showing grace, melancholy and hope in it-it sounded sand and beautiful, but so perfect for the setting: Of Tsuki walking in the white sakura tree garden playing her flute and her long black hair tossing in the light breeze. She found her favorite one with the long thick branches and a carving of a heart on it without initials or writing just the heart.

"Why are you out here, onna?"

Tsuki stopped surprised and looked down to see Lord Kakashi peering up at her leaning against the tree casually. His intense gray eyes gleamed in the light of the crescent moon. He only wore a pair of white pants hanging on for dear life on his narrow hips showing off his toned muscular chest and arms. He looked like he just got out of a bath only drying his bottom half. His shirt no longer hiding the perfect sculpture of muscles. Tsuki's mouth went dry and her mind blank. He raised his eyebrow in an impatient question.

"Uh…," Tsuki breathed, "J-just playing my flute and…relaxing."

He closed his eyes and asked seeming reluctant, "Will you…will you play that song again?"

Tsuki's muscles relaxed at the sound of his voice for some reason. "I-if you tell me my name." She was curious to know if he actual paid attention even though she doubted it. 

He smirked and avoided her question with one of his own, "Do you believe I don't listen when others speak?"

Tsuki decided not to answer and look away breathing on the night's air.

He took her silence as an answer and replied, "Tsukiakari Himora."

She looked at him shocked but happy that he remembered. He chuckled at her expression. The sound was rich, appealing, and quiet as the rustle of leaves in autumn. 

"Will you play," He asked again.

"Sure," Tsuki replied quickly.

She played a soft tranquil tune with her eyes open watching as Lord Kakashi closed his eyes again crossed his arms and let a soft sexy smirk soften his features it was almost a smile. Almost. The sight of it made her heart ache with longing to see a smile bloom on his beautiful face. 

'Talk about being out of your league' Tsuki felt a pang of sadness at the thought. 

This man, err, demon was perfection...at least close to it, but she…she was nothing more than a mere girl. He was a lord, she a maid without any memories. Her emotions began to show through her paying.

Lord Kakashi spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

Tsuki stopped playing and asked in a voice that threatened to crack if raised any higher, "Why do ask?"

"Your tune…it…became as sad as," He opened his eyes staring up into hers, "your eyes."

She looked away before tears cold fall from her eyes and curled into a ball against the tree. Tears streamed down her light brown heart-shaped face. This godlike figure with no imperfection couldn't possibly be interested in her. The girl everyone outside of the castle ignores, the girl the princess insults constantly for no reason…

The next thing Tsuki felt was strong arms cradling her rocking her gently. The in a gentle, calm voice he hushed her, tried to calm her. She never thought a man known for his coldness could care about her at all.

"Calm down, onna," Kakashi muttered pulling her against his built, hard, flexible chest that felt so warm and comfortable Tsuki quieted her cries.

"Thank you," She murmured the sunk into a deep sleep. She could have sworn she saw a smile on his face before closing her eyes.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update readers...and i know this is still a bit short but it's longer than the last two chapters and I've just bee lazy lately hope u liked review plz! XD 


End file.
